


Mikä tapahtui kirjastossa

by Cosmicforces



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, First Kiss, Homework, Library, M/M, One-Shot
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-02-19
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6057868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmicforces/pseuds/Cosmicforces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”All the magic happens in a library.”</p><p>Eli mitä tapahtuukaan, kun eräänä iltana Harry on kirjastossa tekemässä läksyjä ja Draco saapuu paikalle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mikä tapahtui kirjastossa

**Author's Note:**

> Sain idean tähän ficciin lauseesta ”All the magic happens in a library.” Olin joskus nuorempana kova Drarry-fani ja oli aika nostalgista palata takaisin tämän parituksen pariin. Tosin aiemmin vain luin ficcejä, enkä juurikaan itse kirjoittanut. Tarina sijoittuu Potterin viidenteen vuoteen, eli Feeniksin kilta -kirjaan.

Kolean talvisen sunnuntain olisi voinut mieluiten viettää rohkelikkojen oleskeluhuoneessa pehmeään nojatuoliin vajonneena katsellen takassa loimuavia liekkejä, nauttien lämmöstä ja hyvästä seurasta. Tai ehkäpä pelaten velhoshakkia tai jopa vieraillen salaa koulun keittiössä, jossa kotitontut tarjoilisivat taivaallista kuumaa kaakaota kermavaahdolla ja vaahtokarkeilla. Sen sijaan istui turhautunut tummahiuksinen poika kirjastossa pöydän ääressä edessään paksu taikajuomista kertova kirja (auki sivulta 412 ”Viisaiden juoma ja sen käyttötarkoitukset”) tyynynä päänsä alla.  
  
Professori Kalkaros oli kyllä painottanut, että aine olisi palautettava maanantain tunnille ja sen olisi oltava vähintään odotukset ylittävä, mutta Harry oli taas jättänyt aineen kirjoittamisen viimeiseen iltaan, vaikka hänellä olisi ollut koko viikko aikaa tehdä se. Hän olisi muuten tehnyt sen samaan aikaan kuin Ron ja Hermione, mutta oli taas joutunut Pimennon jälki-istuntoon menetettyään hermonsa pimeyden voimilta suojautumisen tunnilla. Hänen oli joka kerta vain vaikeampi pitää suunsa kiinni, eikä jälki-istunnoista ollut mitään hyötyä, vaikka Pimento kovasti niin uskoikin. Päinvastoin, mitä enemmän Harry joutui istumaan Pimennon huoneessa nähden seinällä roikkuvia kissakuvia ja viillellen vasten tahtoaan kättään, sitä enemmän häntä kismitti joutuessaan tunneilla katselemaan Pimennon omahyväistä naamaa.  
  
Niinpä Harry joutui yksin ahertamaan kirjastossa aineensa kanssa. Hän ei viitsinyt pyytää apua Hermionelta, sillä tyttö oli tehnyt varsin selväksi, että Harryn oli opiskeltava välillä itsekin, jos halusi saada V.I.P:istä hyviä arvosanoja. Juuri sillä hetkellä Harry vähät välitti, minkä arvosanan saisi taikajuomista, kunhan hän vain saisi kirjoitettua aineen loppuun, jonka jälkeen hän mieluusti menisi vain suorinta tietä omaan sänkyynsä yöunille, vaikka kello tuskin oli kuutta enempää.  
  
Ron olisi varmasti antanut Harryn kopioida oman aineensa, mutta toisin kuin Harry, oli Ron huispausharjoituksissa, eikä Harry halunnut ilman lupaa käydä penkomassa Ronin tavaroita löytääkseen aineen. Harry tuhahti vihaisesti, nosti päänsä ja nousi istumaan kunnolla tuolille. Hän tekisi mitä vain voidakseen vaihtaa Ronin kanssa paikkoja. Hän paljon mieluummin lentäisi luudan varrella jahdaten sieppiä kuin tekisi Kalkaroksen antamia läksyjä.  
  
Harry yritti tarkentaa katseensa kirjan sivulle painettuun kuvaan, jossa vanha pitkäpartainen mies kallisti höyryävää juomalasia huulilleen.  
”Minä pystyn tähän kyllä, olen kirjoittanut jo puolet. Suurennan vähän käsialaani, niin saan toisen puolikkaan valmiiksi nopeammin”, hän mutisi itsekseen. Hän otti sulkakynän pöydältä ja kastoi sitä musteeseen ja alkoi päättäväisenä kirjoittaa.  
  
Keskittyneenä kirjoittamiseen, Harry ei huomannut kuinka jokin liikkui hiljaa häntä kohti. Vasta kun kirjapino hänen vieressään liikahti hieman, Harry tajusi ettei ollut yksin ja nosti äkisti katseensa ensin kirjapinoon ja siitä pöydän vieressä seisovaan henkilöön. Harryn suureksi hämmästykseksi hänen vieressään seisoi Draco Malfoy.  
”Mitä sinä haluat?” Harry tokaisi väsyneesti.  
  
Dracon suu kaartui pieneen ilkikuriseen hymyyn ja hän osoitti läksyjä Harryn edessä.  
”Jäikö läksyt vähän viimetippaan vai oletko vain niin huono taikajuomissa, ettet ole osannut tehdä niitä?” Harry yritti parhaansa mukaan olla piittaamatta häiriöstä ja jatkoi aineen kirjoittamista. Missä kohdassa hän olikaan menossa?  
  
”Sinähän saat sitä paitsi professori Kalkarokselta tukiopetusta. Eikö sekään riitä?” Draco kysyi ja työnsi kirjapinoja vielä lisää sivummalle, jotta mahtui kevyesti istuutumaan pöydän reunalle. Harry ei osannut aavistaa, mitä toisella oli mielessään, eikä liiemmin halunnutkaan tietää.  
”Voisitko poistua, haluaisin saada nämä valmiiksi ennen seuraavaa tuntia.”  
  
Draco vain naurahti. ”Enpä tiedä. Minusta olisi kyllä mukava katsella vierestä, kun professori antaa sinun kuulla kunniasi, kun et saa palautettua yhtä vaivaista ainetta.”  
”Taidat nauttia siitä, kun toiset joutuvat kärsimään.”  
”Ehkä, mutta eniten nautin siitä, kun sinä kärsit.”  
Harry katsoi suoraan Dracon jäisiin silmiin ja sanoi: ”Sadisti.”  
  
Draco hymyili pienesti. Harry oli varma, että Draco oli äsken istunut paljon kauempana kuin nyt. Hän kiinnitti tahtomattaan huomionsa sormiin, jotka naputtivat pienesti kirjapinon päällimmäisen kirjan kantta. Kuinka kapea ja siro käsi toisella olikaan. Jostain syystä Harryn teki mieli ottaa kiinni siitä kädestä, pitää sitä omassaan ja tunnustella sen pehmeää ihoa...  
  
Harry hätkähti tuolissaan. Mitä hän oikein ajatteli? Silmäkulmastaan hän huomasi Dracon edelleen hymyilevän salaperäistä hymyään.  
”J-jos sinulla ei ole muuta, voit jättää minut nyt rauhaan. Ellet halua kirjoittaa tätä ainetta puolestani”, Harry sanoi.  
”En suostu kirjoittamaan ilmaiseksi.”  
  
Harrylla meni hetki tajuta mitä Draco oli juuri sanonut.  
”Sinä siis suostut kirjoittamaan tämän, jos maksan sinulle?”  
Draco vaihtoi asentoa niin, että kallistui taaksepäin pöydällä nojaten käsiinsä, ja Harryn mielestä tämän liikkeet olivat aika kissamaisia.  
”Riippuu siitä, mitä olisit valmis maksamaan minulle ja saisiko kukaan koskaan tietää siitä mitään...” Draco vastasi.  
  
Harry mietti hetken. Hän oli juuri hetkeä aiemmin ollut valmis tekemään melkein mitä tahansa, jotta hänen ei olisi tarvinnut tehdä läksyjä, mutta voisiko hän luottaa Dracoon? Miksi toinen suostuisi tekemään hänelle tällaisen palveluksen ja mitä se hänelle tulisi maksamaan? Mitään kivaa se ei varmaankaan tulisi olemaan. Ehkä Draco syöttäisi hänet räiskeperäiselle sisuliskolle tai ehkä se liittyisi jotenkin Pimentoon? Rahaa Draco tuskin häneltä kaipaisi, sitä pojalla oli kyllä riittävästi itselläänkin.  
  
”No, mitä sinä minulta haluat?” Harry kysyi.  
Draco nojautui lähemmäs Harrya, ja Harrysta tuntui oudolta olla niin lähellä toista. Tämä ei ollut ensimmäinen kerta kun he olivat näin lähellä toisiaan, mutta nyt tunnelma oli jotenkin täysin erilainen. Yleensä heidän läheinen kontakti johtui siitä että he tappelivat, mutta nyt Draco ei näyttänyt siltä, että aikoisi iskeä nyrkkinsä Harryn naamaan.  
”Tämä ei sitten leviä kenenkään muun tietoisuuteen”, Draco vastasi. ”Tai muuten langetan sinuun sellaisia kirouksia, että löydät itsesi Pyhästä Mungosta, onko selvä?”  
  
Harry nielaisi. Miksi Draco nojautui niin lähelle häntä? Harry koetti keksiä jotain järkevää sanottavaa, mutta ei kuullut omia ajatuksiaan, sillä hänen korvissaan humisi. Niinpä hän tyytyi vain nyökkäämään. Draco hymyili jälleen ja hänen katseensa oli kumman viekas.  
”Lupaan kirjoittaa aineesi loppuun”, Draco sanoi ja lähestyi taas Harrya toisen tuijottaessa hämillään. ”Kunhan vain...” hän oli jo niin lähellä, että Harry tunsi pojan hengityksen kasvoillaan. ”... annat minun...” Harry sulki silmänsä. ”... tehdä näin.” Harry kuuli Dracon lopettavan lauseen miltei kuiskaten.  
  
Seuraavaksi Harry tunsi vieraat huulet painautuvan omilleen ja hänen henkensä salpaantui. Tunne oli lamaannuttava, eikä Harry tiennyt mitä tehdä. Hän ei ollut koskaan kuvitellut, miltä tuntuisi suudella Dracoa, eikä osannut päättää oliko tunne positiivinen vai negatiivinen. Pojan huulet olivat pehmeät, mutta eivät niin lämpimät mitä hän olisi voinut olettaa. Draco painoi suutaan aavistuksen kovemmin Harrya vasten ja Harry, tajuamatta omia liikkeitään, vastasi suudelmaan. Mitä muuta hän olisi voinut siinä tilanteessa tehdä?  
  
Jälkeenpäin Harry mietti, että siinä tilanteessa hänen olisi pitänyt vain työntää toinen kauemmaksi ja kirjoittaa itse omat läksynsä loppuun. Sen sijaan hänen aivonsa napsahtivat nollille eikä hän saanut kontrolloitua itseään ollenkaan. Hän oli hetken täysin Dracon vietävissä. Aikaa saattoi kulua vain muutama sekunti tai monta minuuttia. Lopulta Draco vetäytyi suudelmasta. Kun Harry viimein avasi silmänsä, hän näki toisen istuvan pöydän reunalla ja katsellen häntä tutkivasti.  
  
”Öh”, Harry sai sanottua.  
  
Draco nousi seisomaan ja siirtyi aivan Harryn vierelle. Harry salaa odotti heidän suutelevan uudestaan, mutta sen sijaan Draco otti Harryn pergamentin pöydältä ja sanoi:  
”Tulet huomenna hakemaan tämän tyrmiin johtavan käytävän edestä hyvissä ajoin ennen taikajuomien tuntia. Ja katsokin, että tulet yksin.”  
Draco kääntyi lähteäkseen, mutta jäikin seisomaan paikalleen.  
”Muista: sanakin ja toivot, ettet olisi koskaan syntynytkään.”  
Sitten hän lähti kävelemään kirjaston käytävää pitkin ja katosi hyllyen taakse.  
  
Harry jäi tyrmistyneenä istumaan pöydän ääreen ja tuijotti tyhjää kohtaa, jossa oli vielä hetki sitten lojunut hänen keskeneräinen aineensa. Pieni hymynkaarre nousi hänen hölmistyneille kasvoilleen. Jos maksu oli näinkin pieni ja vaivaton, Draco saisi vastaisuudessa tehdä vaikka kaikki hänen läksynsä.


End file.
